


red

by PlaidLove



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: kent admires the sky as he bleeds out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt/character suggestion from a friend: "passing out from pain + christmas cavaliers." the pairing isn't in text but they're married.

It was quite a lovely day, Kent thought, even with his present circumstances. Even with the colossal weight of his limbs that kept him down on the ground and blood leaking out of his body, he could at least appreciate the light breeze that cooled his face. Oh stars, he really was burning up.  
  
Before he had given in to the leaden feeling in his arms, before he had hit the ground, Kent had seen his mangled leg. Truly, bones weren't supposed to do that.  
  
A clacking noise came from below his chin as if in an angry reminder to not be forgotten - as if Kent _could_ forget the three brightly fletched arrows impeding his air supply. He wheezed in annoyance. That archer had been a damned good shot.  
  
Kent's eyes turned looked to the cloudless sky in a vain hope the sight would distract him again. But the moment was gone and he was being cooked from the inside out once more and all he could do was _lie_ there. The pain _bathed_ him. He was soaked in a searing heat without an end to the intensity.  
  
Had years passed since he had fallen? Kent had been beginning to think so until the idea was scorched from existence and replaced by hands jostling him about. The arrows rattled again like a snake’s warning - or perhaps that was his leg bones against one another? - and Kent finally swooped backwards into nothingness.  
  
If… only for a brief moment. The owner of the hands was making noises at him and it was not until the tidal wave of agony rolled by that Kent understood the words directed at him.  
  
“-s coming! Please! Please don't fall asleep or I feel you shall never wake up-”  
  
Ah. It was Sain.  
  
“-admire red on you, though I certainly never mean this sort of red-”  
  
Kent felt muscle memory pull at his wrist (that continued to lay limp and lifeless on the grass) to sling his arm up and around the man's neck. Sain was still in a rapid fire mode and Kent wanted to tell Sain to calm himself, that he would be fine, but even when he opened his mouth to do so the effort cost him. Everything hurt too much and he had too little air.  
  
A hand touched his matted forehead and Kent fell back once more into the abyss. Back away from the pain that threatened to boil his flesh off his bones and into the bliss of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

“He must have fainted from my divine presence!” Serra had said to Sain in an attempt to comfort him.

But now, in the medical tent, Serra held her staff aloft Kent’s prone - but breathing, stars above let him keep breathing - body and whispered low prayers and spells. A dim light emitted from the jeweled head, bathing Kent, Serra, Sain, and Lady Lyn in its pale medical glow.

The damage had been even worse than thought once Kent had been examined and given a quick patch on the field. His leg was beginner's practice, Serra had bragged while mending it. But the arrows in his chest and throat in addition to the broken ribs and internal bleeding... she hadn't been so certain.

It was a matter of timing to remove the arrows - Lady Lyn had noticed the barbed heads in time before they had been removed and showed them the proper way to do so. He would burn them, Sain thought. But for now he could not leave Kent’s side for the world.

The glow faded and Serra placed the staff back on her lap with a determined expression.

“He will live - or I will strangle him personally if he does not. Not after all my hard work!”

Three hours of intensive healing had taken its toll on her. Healing required an intricate knowledge of the human body and focus as sharp as the arrows they had removed from Kent. Serra tossed her head and Erk - Sain blinked owlishly, when had he arrived? - grumpily dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth. 

“I've done what I can. If I try to heal him completely  _ now _ well then-” Serra made a hand gesture to the confusion of the others. “Regardless, Ser Kent will have to take over his own healing for the time being.”

Lady Lyn nodded; there was only so much a healer could do in one round. After Kent’s leg was rewrapped to set and the blood wiped from his face and neck, Serra excused herself. She hid it well, but both Erk and Lyn saw the exhaustion in her step. Sain on the other hand resumed his death grip of Kent’s hand and swatting away pests from the air.

"Sain,” Lyn began. Back straight and hands clasped in her lap, she tried to project the image of a leader she had to be. “You would do well to get rest.”

He nodded but Lyn saw his gaze was worlds away.


End file.
